The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Today's internal combustion engines generate a tremendous amount of heat. This heat is created when an air and fuel mixture is ignited inside the engine combustion chamber. To prevent overheating of cylinder walls, pistons, valves, and other engine components, it is necessary to dispose of the heat. Fan systems deliver air to the engine to maintain proper temperatures during engine operation.
Rear-wheel-drive vehicles with longitudinally mounted engines typically include an engine-driven cooling fan. Engine-driven cooling fans include a fan and a viscous clutch. The fan is generally located at the front of the water pump and is driven by a belt and pulley system connected to the crankshaft of the engine. The viscous clutch is positioned at the hub of the fan. The viscous clutch operates to engage and disengage the fan from the engine. When the engine is cool, or even at normal operating temperatures, the fan clutch partially disengages the fan. Disengaging the fan saves power since the engine does not have to fully drive the fan.